One boy, One girl
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: This was the last time he swore it, after this his sister was never allowed to set him up again. If he could even have a next time, he was going out with Isabella Swan Daughter of the police chief that was enough to scare him what makes it worse is the chief was his boss oh yeah Emmett was screwed. One boy and one girl meet under pressure but will they find love in the process?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

"Alice not again I swear you have to stop trying to set me up." Emmett groaned looking over at his baby sister who had her best puppy dog eyes one.

"Come on Em just this last time please for me," She pouted.

"Remember the last time you tried to set me up?" He arched his eyebrow at her.

"Yes." She looked down a blush crossing her face.

"And what happened?" He prompted.

"Well she was fine when I met her." Alice defended.

" Well when I met her she wasn't wearing anything under her trench coat, the restaurant threw us out and called the cops which since I am a cop was very embarrassing and remember what chief Swan said to you after that."

"I was never allowed to set anyone up again." Alice mumbled.

"Right and you're doing what?"

"Trying to set you up but Emmett believe me you'll really like this one and I promise she won't show up the restaurant naked."

"Oh yeah and how can you promise that?"

"Well first of all she's an elementary school teacher so I highly doubt she's going to chance her students seeing her and secondly she's the chief's daughter so of course she'll play nice." Alice beamed well Emmett started to sputter.

"Isabella Swan, that's who you want to set me up with?"

"Yep it's perfect." Alice clapped her hands.

"Perfect what is going through your mind the chief will kill me."

"No he won't he likes you."

"Likes me as a person as a cop sure, as the man trying to date his daughter no way." Emmett shook his head.

"Come on for me." She pouted again

"And what does Isabella say about this?" Emmett asked sure Bella Swan had grown up in Forks with the rest of them but the minuet she'd graduated she'd high tailed it out of town to go to college at Harvard and everyone had been beyond surprised when after grad school last year she'd came back to Forks to live and Work.

"That's the brilliance she has no idea."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to ask if she wants to hang out then when we get to the restaurant I'll make an excuse to leave that's when you make your move."

"Oh no, no way I'm not playing that game and especially not with the chief's daughter." Emmett held his hands up and shook his head. If you want me to go out with her then you get her to agree to this date but you will not trick her am I understood?" Emmett held his sister under his gaze.

"Yes." She lowered her eyes but then she brightened. Her eyes snapped to his, "so if she agrees to go you'll go?"

Emmett groaned. "I'm going to regret this I just know I'm going to regret this, but yes if she agrees then I'll go with her, but only if she agrees got that."

"Yes, on Emmett you won't regret this." She jumped up and hugged him.

"Yeah that's yet to be determined," he grumbled.

Before he could really register what was going on a whirl wind named Alice had pelted past him. "What was that about?" Emmett looked up into the eyes of his brother.

"That was our annoying sister trying to set me up with the chief of police's daughter." Emmett flopped back against the couch.

"Ouch dude you're fucked." Edward laughed.

"Not funny." Emmett lobed a pillow at his brothers head.

"Aw its not that bad." Edward caught pillow in mid air. "Bella 's a nice women and you know she won't take any of your shit." He smirked.

"Oh Hardy har har har" Emmett scowled. "That's right through you went to school with Bella."

"Emmett we all went to school with Bella."

"I meant she was in your grade smart ass."

"I always knew you thought my ass was smart."

"Idiot." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"My MD says otherwise."

"Oh don't pull that' crap on me." Emmett glared. "Anyway don't you have a fiancée to annoy.

"Funny story actually." Edward smirked.

"Why do I have a feeling this won't actually be funny."

"Ok well funny to me anyway, Rose is having dinner with Bella tonight."

"Why do I have a feeling this was all a set up between Alice and Rosalie."

"Probably because its Alice and Rosalie." Edward shrugged.

"I know that's what I'm afraid of." Emmett said.

And he should have been afraid because across the hall Alice had her phone pressed firmly against her ear. "Come on Bella you have to, you never go out." She listened and then snorted. "No going to dinner with Rose does not count.

She hugged her pillow to her chest as she listened to her friend speak over the line. "Yes I'm well aware that you know Emmett so it wouldn't really be a blind date." She rolled her eyes. "Yes Emmett has already informed me that the chief could kill him." She scoffed. "Of course I don't want my brother to be killed you're both being over dramatic Charlie isn't really going to kill him. "She tapped her finger against her bedspread. "Well the only thing that will get me to shut up is if you agree come on Bella its one date just one little date." She heard her friend's long suffering sigh before the answer came in the affirmative. "Great you won't regret it by." Before Bella could protest any more she'd hung the phone up. She rushed out of the bedroom. "She's agreed so now you have to go." She stuck her tounge out.

"Great." Emmett sighed "And where should I take her?"

"Balla Italinia is always good." Edward suggested.

"Great at least that's out of town I'd get to live one more day do you have her number?" he asked turning to Alice.

"Yep hand me your phone." Sighing Emmett pulled his phone out and handed it to Alice who quickly punched in Bella's contact information. "There you go." She handed the phone back to him. "I think we'll have pink bridesmaid's dresses.

"Whoa who said anything about bridesmaids?"

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Emmett I was talking about my wedding she winked and sauntered away.

"She's evil." Emmett growled scowling at his sister's retreating form.

"Yeah well we've known that since she was born." Edward reminded her.

"Still think mom should have exchanged her."

"Yeah she never would go for that." Edward laughed.

"Pity." Emmett shook his head.

"Hey I heard that." Alice shouted.

"You were meant to." Emmett shouted back. "Anyway I think I'll be getting home." He stood up as Alice came prancing back into the room.

"Oh I see how it is you eat my food then you leave."

"Yeah well you set me up so I think we're even." He bent down and kissed her cheek gathering his coat he walked towards the door. "See you later Edward."

"By man." Edward nodded with Jasper working many long nights on a big case in his law office in Port Angeles Edward and Emmett made it a pact almost to stay with their sister most nights. As he walked across the street to his own house he looked next door at his parents' house and across him next to Alice at Edwards's house even for a tiny town like Forks people found how tight their family was a bit strange. Emmett chuckled at the thought as he unlocked his door and threw the keys on the side table relaxing down into his couch he flipped open his phone and went to Bella's contact information. "Well its now or never he sighed hitting Call.

A/N So this is my new story it came about when I was listening to the song one boy and one girl by Colin Raye. Anyway what do you think? Please review the next chapter will be What Bella was doing and saying during this time period.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

"So I said no Alexander telling me your dog ate your homework is not an acceptable excuse for why you don't have your homework." Bella laughed as she took a sip of her beer and Rose shook her head.

"What did he say after that?"

"Why Not, so I said because I know for a fact that you don't own a dog."

"Oh that's priceless." Rose snorted.

"So Edward actually let you out tonight." Bella joked about how her friend seemed attached at the hip with her husband.

"He didn't let me do shit I told him I'm going out with Bella see you later."

"You go girl." Bella hi fived her.

"No but seriously he went over to Alice's you know with Jasper doing that big case they're all a little worried about her safety."

" It's a scary case." Bella shivered thinking about it.

"That it is." Rose nodded in agreement as Bella's phone went off. She looked down at it.

"Alice." She said waving the phone in front of Rose's face.

"Hello Alice what can I do for you this fine night." She smirked as Rose snorted.

"Are you two drunk?" Alice asked.

"Maybe a little." Bella giggled "But what can we do for you?"

"Well I have a proposition for you?"

"ohh sounds dirty what is it?"

"This sounds good." Rose leaned closer.

" I think you should go on a blind date I have the perfect guy for you." Alice ignored her friends sexual innuendo.

"No way." Bella shook her head. "You suck at setting people up on blind dates."

"Yes but I can guarantee that this one will work out."

"Oh how may I ask can you do that?"

"Because this is with Emmett."

Bella sputtered, "Emmett as in your brother you want me to go out with your brother." Rosalie was now laughing hysterically. "You realize I know Emmett right it would be a blind date?" Bella pointed out the flaw in her friends plan.

"Yes I'm well aware that you know Emmett so it wouldn't really be a blind date

"You're also aware that Emmett works for my father right, the chief doesn't' take lightly to his baby girl dating let alone dating one of his officers."

"Yes Emmett has already informed me that the chief could kill him."

"And you don't care if your brother's life in jeopardy as long as he dates me is that it?" Bella gourds her friend Rose was trying to stifle her laughter.

She scoffed. "Of course I don't want my brother to be killed you're both being over dramatic Charlie isn't really going to kill him. "

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that," Bella teased they still haven't found my first boyfriend. You're not going to let go of this though are you?" Bella sighed.

"Well the only thing that will get me to shut up is if you agree come on Bella its one date just one little date."

Bella sighed "Fine." She grumbled.

"Great you won't regret it by." With that she hung up the phone.

"Not so sure about that." Bella sighed setting the phone down on the table.

"So Alice is setting you up with Emmett ah." Rose's eyes are twinkling.

"Yes and it's not funny." Bella pouted.

"Oh it is funny." Rose countered. "Emmett's not a bad person you know that." Rose reminded her.

"You're right he's not but he works for my father I always promised myself I wouldn't date a police officer I hate the worry."

"Its one date you don't have to marry the man." Rose reminded her.

"Well I guess we'll see where it goes." Bella sighed. As she and Rose paid the tab.

"I'm calling Edward he can come pick us up." Rose said but just as she was pulling her phone out Bella's phone went off. Glancing down at the number on her phone she frowned.

"Do you know this number?" she handed the phone over to Rose.

"Yeah its Emmett lets mess with him." She flipped the phone open "Hello Emmett how may I help you?"

Emmett pulled the phone away from his ear looking confused, he had called Bella right he looked at his phone it clearly said Bella.

"Isn't this Bella's phone?"

"It maybe why?" Rose teased.

"Can I talk to her please?"

"Only if you come and pick us up from the bar." Rose said.

"Oh I see that's how it is, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Great see you then." Rose flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Bella. "He's on his way."

"Poor guy." Bella chuckled shaking her head.

Emmett looked at the phone is hands. "Well that did not go as expected." He shook his head grabbing his key's he was back out the door.

"Hey were are you going?" Edward shouted from across the street.

"You're wife and Bella had one to many so I'm picking them up."

"Why didn't she call me?"

"I was trying to call Bella you're annoying wife kidnapped the phone."

"Oh no not the phone you going to arrest her?"

"If only." Emmett said. Edward laughed.

"I'll tell her to be on the lookout."

"You do that." Emmett got into his car and headed to the only bar in town. He spots them standing in front of the bar and his eyes pop sure he's known Isabella Swan forever but since she's came back to Forks after college everyone sees her as the teacher always proper but what's she's wearing those skin tight show off her ass jeans and plunging neck shirt scream anything put teacher. "Hello Ladies I heard you could use a ride." He winks as they scramble to get into the front seat. Bella gets there before Rose and sticks out her tongue.

"You suck." Rose slumps in the back seat.

"Well you two are just so mature." Emmett laughs. Rose wacks him upside the head. And leans her head against the doorframe closing her eyes. Emmett drove the few minuet's to his house figuring now was as good as any to talk to Bella and he could take her to her house after he dropped Rose off. "OK Rosalie we're home so get your ass out of my car your husband is at Alice's."

Rose mumbled but got out of the car blowing a kiss at Bella and causing her to giggle when Rose was in Alice's house Emmett turned to Bella. "So My little sister thinks we should go out."

"That's what I hear." Bella nodded watching him she'd been silent for the car ride though she wanted to laugh at the relationship Emmett and Rose seemed to have.

"Well would you like to go?"

" Sure at least Alice will get off my back and hey you can't be as bad as the guy who asked me to marry him on the first date, you do promise not to ask me to marry you on the first date right?"

"Yes I promise." Emmett laughed.

"So how about next weekend."

"Sounds good." Bella nodded. She went to open the car door.

"Don't you want me to take you home?"

"Oh I'm just going to stay with Alice."

Emmett nodded "Ok it was good seeing you Bella."

"You to Em tell my dad I said hi." She winked. And got out of the car. He swallowed and got out the other side.

He shook his head and watched her disappear into Alice's house before going into his own. Bella Swan had a lot more fire in her then he ever knew.

"Why did Emmett look like he was going to piss himself a moment ago?" Alice asked letting the curtain fall from where she'd been spying.

"Spying never leads to anything good." Bella shook her finger in mock disapproval.

"Spill girly." Rose's eyes were twinkling.

"We're going out to dinner next weekend I told him to tell my dad I said hi."

"Oh you're evil I love it." Alice clapped sitting down next to Rose.

Bella smirked and sat down next to them. "I feel very out numbed." Edward said looking at the three women around him.

"Oh you love us and you know it." Rose kissed his cheek.

"Yeah you couldn't live without us." Alice said.

"Oh I could live without you alright mom just won't let me." Edward teased.

"Whatever you say big brother whatever helps you sleep at night."

It was moments like this that Bella wished she'd had siblings. She glanced out the window and saw Emmett's light on wondering what he was up to she smiled slightly maybe this date wouldn't be so bad.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and if you like this story and want more then please do send in reviews they are what keep me going. So for now here is your chapter my lovely readers send me some love in return.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

"Miss Bella there's a guy outside for you."

"A guy huh." Bella looked down at little Adam Newton.

"Yeah a policeman."

"Was it the chief?" Bella asked thinking maybe her dad had come to see her.

"Na its Mr. Emmett."

"Emmett." Bella went to the door and sure enough Emmett was leaning against his car. "You better get on the bus Adam you don't want to miss it."

"Right see you tomorrow Miss. Bella." Adam ran out of the room and unto the bus as Bella gathered her things and walked towards Emmett.

"And what may I ask are you doing here."

"Brought Coffee." He held up the cup."

"Thank you but I really don't like Coffee." She took the cup and sat it on the hood of his car.

"Oh um I'll have to remember that."

"It's fine." She laughed. "So Does my dad know you're here."

"Oh he probably will by the end of the night saw that Newton kid if he's anything like his mother it will be all over Forks that I'm bringing you coffee by morning. "

"Ah yes Adam he does tend to take after Jessica so I can see your point." Bella giggled.

"Well I should probably get back on duty before your daddy has my head." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I can't wait until this weekend Isabella." He straightened up and kissed her cheek. He got into his police cruiser as she stepped away from the car and watched him pull away. She felt like she was going to melt into the very pavement she stood on then she started to laugh as she watched the forgotten coffee cup smash to the ground splattering coffee everywhere.

"Wow he's yummy." Bella turned to see the new teacher Tanya liking her lips.

"Yes he is." Bella smirked.

"Isn't your dad the chief though?"

"Yes." Bella giggled.

"Well this could get interesting."

"Tell me about it. I'll see you tomorrow Tanya." Bella waved as she got into her car and drove home. Bella had just finished grading her last paper of the night when her cell phone started to ring. Reaching over the papers to grab it she sent papers fluttering to the floor. "Shit, Hello." She said as she answered the phone and tried to pick the papers up off the floor.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Oh Emmett, Yes I'm fine I just sent a bunch of papers skidding across the floor."

"Oh Well I was just wondering if you would mind staying with Alice tonight?"

"Why?." Bella pushed her hair out her face as she shuffled the papers back into a neat pile and sat back down on the couch.

"Well Rose is going to be there too but Edward and I both have to work the late shift and I don't know we'd just feel safer if there was three of you instead of two."

Bella felt her heart drop at the thought of Emmett working the late shift she hated the late shift with a passion. She remembered in high school how she'd lay awake every night worrying about her father every time he had a late shift. "Is this about Jasper's case, do you really think something could go down?"

"You can never be too safe so will you do it?"

"Yeah. Sure I'll be over as soon as I finish this."

"Great thanks Bells."

"You're welcome." She hung up the phone and put the papers away. Grabbing her coat and her purse she headed to the grocery store and picked up things to make nice dinner for the three of them. She pulled into the driveway just as Jasper was walking out.

"Thanks for Coming Bella." Jasper leaned down and kissed her cheek. "It makes me feel better knowing she's not alone."

"How much longer is the case?" Bella asked as she grabbed the bags out of her back seat.

"I have no idea," Jasper shook his head as he took the bags from her and they went into the house.

"Hey Bella I wasn't expecting you." Alice smiled. "Ohh groceries are you cooking?"

"I was planning on it figured we could have a girls night, where's Rose?"

"Right here and please tell me you have alcohol in that bag."

"Why yes I do." Bella rooted around in the plastic bag she was holding as Jasper but the other bags down and nodded good bye. "Here," She held up the bottle of wine.

"Good, so what are you making?" Alice asked.

"Spaghetti and garlic bread I thought we'd indulge."

"Yummy."

"So what made you come out tonight?" Alice ask jumping on the counter and swinging her legs as Bella stared dinner.

"Well your brother called me and asked that I come over and stay, something about three being better then two." Bella licked some sauce off her finger.

"Edward called you?" Alice scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"No Emmett," Bella laughed.

"Well, well look at this new development." Alice winked.

"Yeah I have no idea really he also came by the school and brought me coffee of course that will be all over town tomorrow because Adam Newton saw him." Bella chuckled.

"Well it seems someone has a crush." Rosalie teased.

Bella just scowled playfully at her. "You like him to don't you?" Alice nudged her.

"Yeah," Bella sighed plating the spaghetti. "I shouldn't I always promised I wouldn't marry a cop but I can't help it."

"That's how the dice roll sometimes." Alice laughed.

"True." Bella nodded. "But…." Here she trailed off.

"What?" Alice asked.

"He called and said he was on the night shift and my heart dropped that's the one thing I just don't do well with the night shift."

"I can understand that." Alice nodded her head sympathetically. "Especially with the case Jasper is working right now."

"Lets just get a little tipsy and forget our problems." Rose waved the bottle around before pouring some into glasses.

Bella sighed and took a sip, "I really don't know what I would do without you."

Rose and Alice just smiled at her as they clinked glasses.

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review. Ok so to anyone that gets this and has already read it sorry but with the email alerts for the site going wonky I thought I'd take it down and repost it hopefully getting it to all my readers.


End file.
